ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets - State Champs (song)
'"Secrets" '''is a song off American Pop Punk band State Champ's second studio album ''Around the World and Back. Lyrics You caught me in the right place at the right time So I'll just dive right in Say you've got a blank space in your right mind Well here's my second wind Oh, your idea of me blown away, away Something in the past tense didn't make sense for this to follow through What did you expect to happen? Were you mad then With nothing left to do? Oh, you're making me sick. What is this? Had we been drawn to close before? Because I dropped my forgiveness, it's lying face down on the floor I've got more secrets than you'll ever know Another year and you won't let it go Too many times I told myself to hold on But it's too late for me, now I'm as good as gone Funny how we go way back and we said that We wouldn't let this come between Everything and is it true that I could look past Memories and stay obscene? Oh, your idea of me blown away, away Something's telling me I never could have ruined everything you want in life Because you never put in effort, and the truth is you were never doing it right Oh, you're making me sick. What is this? Am I the one you can't ignore? Because I dropped my forgiveness, it's lying face down on the floor I've got more secrets than you'll ever know Another year and you won't let it go Too many times I told myself to hold on But it's too late for me, now I'm as good as gone It turns out I don't go down that easily You'll never really know what this means to me And no, it wasn't ever too much to hold But you stole your own self control It turns out I don't go down that easily You'll never really know what this means to me And no, it wasn't ever too much to hold so just know It turns out I don't go down that easily You'll never really know what this means to me And no, it wasn't ever too much to hold But you stole your own self control It turns out I don't go down that easily You'll never really know what this means to me And no, it wasn't ever too much to hold so just know I've got more secrets than you'll ever know Another year and you won't let it go Too many times I told myself to hold on But it's too late for me, now I'm as good as gone Not everybody wants an enemy Call me the culprit and that's all you'll see You were responsible for finding a way to catch on But it's too late for me, now I'm as good as gone Acoustic Version An acoustic version of "Secrets" appears on the deluxe edition of ''Around the World and Back ''on track 15.Category:State Champs Category:Around the World and Back